the melody of the dragon
by Krillshadow
Summary: It started out a a celebration, but a freak accident shipwreck from something that should've stayed as a fantasy creature. Dante is stranded on an island where a dragon who lures other dragons with its melody. Even though he was soon rescued by dragon riders, things seems to go sideways as now he is in between conflicts of them and the dragon hunters, and dragons seeking attention
1. Chapter 1

**lmao how inconvenient, to think the last story was a pop outta nowhere and rev up some stories with chapters, but back into real world problems in a blink of an eye. but to be honest, me putting in a lot of time at my workplace to drag in them racks has been eating up my time. thank god that I enjoy my workplace and enjoy my co-workers cuz if I was not, my happy ass would be out of them doors the first week I got in.**

 **This story was something that was nagging on the back of my mind just because I watched the first movie again and watched the netflix series on my free time at work and when I get home late at night. though I have watched it, recreating the character's personality would be kinda difficult, specifically Astrid, Mala, and the valk leader. I totally forgot her name for the time being but honestly that would be pretty deep into the stories before I bring in the berserkers and the Valkyries. Or maybe I might not.  
**

 **but I know the timeline is set somewhere in between the race to the edge stage of this series, after the first movie, but before the second movie set in place.**

 **Also the other reason is that there is too much hiccstrid and anything that ties with similar concept like that. Also the dragon action is veery lackluster and if there are ones with good summaries, they are either shot after a few chapters, lack of updates, or the chapters like the be more that the actual word count. Meaning that chapters are like thousand words or so each.  
**

* * *

"oi! fucker! watch where hell yer goin'!"

"Shit! sorry dude, it's hard to move here with all these people dancing together on the floor!"

It was a Saturday night in the Caribbean islands. It was a party that was held by my friend's sister as a congratulations for getting married, and to celebrate their wedding, they decided that having their wedding on a medium sized boat that custom made to have a bar and a dance floor, and a limited living space. It was like a compact cruise ship, but like the size of a shrimp boat. Honestly, I do not know the couples to a deep level, but to a degree that I am labeled as 'that one guy I know'.

Course the only thing that I have to pay for was all the food and drinks that I order from the small diner and the bar, which is nice since they hand picked certain people outside the family to join the wedding ceremony and the after party. How I got picked is a mystery to me, but i'm grateful that they invited me, even though they do not know me that well.

As of now, we have departed into the Caribbean Sea and staying out here till Monday. As for me, Dante, I am going to take advantage of these cheap alcohol and food and abusing it to my heart's content, as long as I can crash into my bed and not get drunk off my ass and go overboard.

having the hold of two cups of liquid courage, in which I almost spilled because of this couple dancing a little too wild and bumped into me, which also made me bump into this burly, top heavy dude. He only snarled at me after I said my apologies. Thank god this dude was not swinging at me over an accident that I did not foresee. Now being more careful, I made my way through the dancing crowd and towards my friend, who was busy talking to one of the family members of the groom.

"-and that's why he always gets anxiety when he goes on roller coasters!" He and the family member laughed. I walked up to them and placed one of the drinks next to him.

"One order of jacks on the rocks for benny boy!"

"Why is it only when you say it, it sounds fricken gross?" I laughed as he cringed a little. I sat down on the seat across from him.

"No clue dude, but drink up already before I jack your drink and chug that shit."

"Teh, you wish you clown." I chuckled as I raised the whisky to my lips and took a sip from it. So far, the party had been upbeat, DJ actually playing good music that did not come from the radio, no fights yet, no one throwing anything. Then again, I'm more used to the upbeat underground stuff. It was a few songs in and I was on my third glass of whisky before I decided that it was time for me to leave. I said goodbye to whoever is at the table and sluggishly made my way to my room on the boat. Course my management for liquor is good, but on these rare occasions, I tend go go and press my luck a bit and go until my balance is all fucked. as of right now, the third finished glass of whisky, was enough to to fuck up my balance.

I fumbled with the key to my room for a bit, but I did manage to get in and flop on the bed. I honestly do not think that I can handle a shower at this moment, or even feel for a shower for the matter of the fact. It did not take too long before sleep has taken over...

.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

 _ **"Everything is going wrong captain!"**_

 _ **"how did we not see this coming! The skies were clear for next 4 days!"**_

 _ **"Now is not the time to be talking! Get everyone inside and prepare f-"**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

 _ **"prepare the lifeboats for everyone on this ship! Everyone prepare to evacuate!"**_

 _ **"captain! something on the starboard!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"What in gods name is that!"**_

 _ **"EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPAA-"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

...

What?

Why is it so hot? why is my feet wet? why do I hear waves crashing?

I struggled to opened my eyes due to it being too damn bright. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I was stunned. I was lying on on the beach face down, all around me was shipwreck scattered everywhere on the beach. Crates here, pieces of the ship there, miscellaneous crap everywhere, and a lifeboat that was, surprisingly, still intact. As soon as I attempt to prop myself up on the beach, My head started to pound and my throat was dry to the point where the inside was sticking to each other.

"Need...Water..." I struggled to my feet as I steady myself. Nearby one of the crates, I spotted a water bottle that looks like it was half full. Taking my first step, I legs gave up under me and I collapsed to my knees. Taking deep breaths, I got back on my feet and steadied myself. As a slowly proceeded with one step at a time, It slowly got easier to be upright and back on my feet. I got to the water bottle and popped off the cap. Slowly taking sips at first, just in case if it was fresh drinkable water instead of saltwater. Finishing the bottle, I put the cap back on and tossed it back towards one of the nearby crates. Although not quenched, the water was enough to wet my thirst and keep me satisfied for a bit.

"Now, Time to see if anyone else survived" deciding to pick one way on the beach, I began my scavenge slash rescue mission...

"This is fucked up man" I said out loud. It Has been a bit of time since I left the area and the only thing that I gotten from my observation of this place is three things: one, there are no people or bodies that I have seen on this beach, or alive nearby. Two, the only animals that I seen were seagulls, and they are everywhere. Three, I am getting weird vibes of this forest.

I did scavenge a suitcase that had male clothes, thank god the clothes fit. With the clothes, I brought it back to the life boat that was back down where I started from.

So the lifeboat was one of those closed lifeboats that you would see on modern boats. And if I remember correctly, they usually have everything you need to survive. Since I am on land, it makes things easier for me. Reason is that gathering drinkable water and food will be easy. Knock on wood just in case if fuck myself over in the future.

The lifeboat was beached leaning a bit on it's side, nothing significant about it, besides that its still in one piece and appears to not be touched. From what it appears, there are multiple hatches that I can freely open and shut. To make things easier on me, I'll use the large hatch on the back. I grasped the handle and attempted to open the hatch. It did not take too much effort to crack open the hatch, due to the damn thing itself being heavy. When I finally opened the hatch, light flooded the the inside of the boat, giving me all the details of the interior.

It was not too decorative on the inside. It had seats with latches to lift up the seats, had a small area above for whoever drives this boat, and all the individual seats have harnesses to strap in anyone sitting on those seats.

"Well, time to see what kind of goodies is left for me to scavenge off of." Taking my time going through seat compartment, I begin to take everything out and group them on the side. What I know from prior knowledge of a standard lifeboat, they usually carry rations with high calorie counts and drinkable water, including smaller stuff like rope, floatie rings, flares, first aid kits, etc., etc. But what I did not know was how loaded this damn thing was. There was even things that I even questioned myself on why the hell does a lifeboat has these things. What I found was this laminated paper that went over the list of things that was on this particular lifeboat. What it listed was a crap ton of useful things that mainly pertained to those who are stuck out to sea, the rest were in general.

"hmmm... anchors, sea sickness pills, buckets, fishing stuff, mirrors, cups, a flashlight..." Most of these things on the list were very useful equipment, although... " two hatchets and a knife? the hell is that doing on a lifeboat?" I muttered. Making a mental note of all the other things on the list, I placed it on one of the seats and continue my scavenge on the boat. Bypassing all the equipment, I caught a glimpse of something shiny under the thermal blanket.

"Aha, there you are." Putting the blanket on the side, I pulled out the hatchets and flipped them back and forth in my hands. "Now I got some tools that can help me out there." placing the hatchets on the seat behind me. I pulled out more stuff from the compartment, which were a container full of signal flares, and this tiny tube full of fishing stuff. There was even this multi-purpose knife down there, in which I pocketed for just in case measures.

Now with everything laid out, I placed all the rations and drinking water to the front of the lifeboat, the tools and equipment near the entrance of the boat, and left all the emergency gear in a compartment that's closest to the entrance. Opening one of the rations and taking a bite of it, I was not surprised that the taste was bland.

But no reason to be picky on what I am eating if i'm stranded at god knows where.

Finishing one of the rations, I opened one of the bags of water and downed that. Tossing the trash in one of the empty compartments, I grabbed one of the hatchets and left the boat.

"Alright-" I hopped down on the sand and let out a sigh. "- time to see what this place has to offer to someone like me." I looked towards the sky. "I would say it would be afternoon or so, but enough time to explore and get back here." With a readjustment of the hatchet in my hand, I start my trek into the forest...

So far, the forest was not that dense. From what it seems, there were more bushes than trees here. But even with that, It was not that hard to move forward. Mostly these were your average trees and shrubs growing all around in places like these. For the sake of me not getting lost out here when I decide to head back, I did make horizontal gashes on the trees when I pass by them.

So far, I could not find anything that piqued my interest out here, but the sound of a waterfall was echoing through the forest. Although I have been walking for a bit towards the sound, I could not see the source of the waterfall.

"All this noise and still nothing to be found. I hope this is fresh water where I am going and not some kind of crap that leads to the ocean." Soon after, there was a large clearing of a pond and a small waterfall. "Oh thank god that it-" bushes on the other side of the clearing was rustling aggressively, in which made me hide at one of the bushes at the edge of the clearing, attentively staring across the clearing. Although I hope that it might be a survivor, or maybe a deer or something, but what came out was something that left me baffled.

I could not believe my eyes, but I know for a fact that these things were not suppose to exist. What was in front of me was Dragon.

I was in a trance at looking at this big ass creature. This thing was standing upright on its legs with its wings tucked in against its body, its back and wings were purple with dark red spot patterns all over its hide and wings, its underbelly was a dark cream color that stretches from its jaw to all the way to the end of its tail. Its tail had these huge scale spikes that cover the entire tail. It had multiple straight horns on its head that looks like a crown and a singular curved horn on the end of its curved, beak-like snout. It honestly looks like a scaled chicken.

"I guess I am not in Kansas anymore man." I muttered. Letting my fight or flight senses kick in, I decided that leaving than confronting a mythical creature is probably the best sane thing to do right now. Taking slow steps back, I proceeded to backtrack where I came from. Just before I could lose sight of the dragon, I appeared to casually walk like a chicken towards the pond and drinking the water. Unknowingly, I did not see a snare of shrubs under my feet. I tripped and failed to catch my balance and fell into the shrubs behind me. I cursed under my breath as I hastily got back to my feet, hoping to god that my fall did not create a huge racket.

Unknowingly, It did catch the attention of the dragon.

Quickly dusting myself off and picking up my hatchet, I quickly focused my attention back towards the clearing, but the only thing I was was that beast's head peering over the shrubs I was just at, looking at me quizzically. "Fuck!" I yelled. The voice startled the beast a little before it started to narrow its eyes and growled at me. With that as a clear sign of 'better beat it kiddo', I quickly darted back up the path towards were I started from. I did not dare to look back, I did not want to know if that thing was chasing me or not. If that thing is chasing me, I might as well be dead if I get caught.

I have been running without stopping, Panting an sweating, Legs burning a bit, and me panicking a bit for the last few minutes. I do not know if it was me making that crunching noise under my feet, or it was that purple bastard chasing me on foot. I do not want to know which is the right answer, as of now, all I want is to create as much distance I can between me and that fucking thing. And if I cannot, then shit, I better put use of this hatchet and defend myself from-

 **FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!**

Oh please tell me that this thing is not in the air, If if could not shit a brick before, I will be so-

 **THUMP! CRUNCH!**

I screamed like a little bitch when this purple fucker landed right in front of me. I was too shocked to attempt to stop or dodge the landing dragon, in which it ended me running face first into it's body. With its scales and raw muscles, I might as well run full force into a brick wall. I bounced off of the dragon and landed on the floor, dazed. It took me a minute to clear my vision from its blurriness, but once It cleared up, The only thing that I could see in front of me was the head of this dragon and its amber eyes peering down at me. Fully comprehending my position, I attempted to crab walk my way back. I did not get far due to my back hitting bark. In my panicked state I still attempted to scoot myself back into the tree. The purple dragon only watched me with amusement at my state of fear.

"wait wait wait nowaitwaitwaitaaAAAAHH!" I yelled as I put my hands on my head and cowered. My eyes were closed but i could hear the dragon taking slow steps towards me. It sniffed me and I flinched out of fear of my own safety. I opened up one eye to see why this thing wasn't going to finish me off and just gobble me up, but all i see was this dragon sniffing me curiously. Blinking out of confusion, I could not believe that the outcome that I was expecting did not come like how I expected.

I bit my tongue right when i thought that when I saw the dragon opened it's mouth. I Immediately shut my eyes and cowered. I could feel this thing's horrendous breath wafting over me, the stench was rivaling a dog's breath. I silently prayed that my death would be a quick one and not a slow, bone crunching death that I will feel and hear as I fall to my impending doom...

Then all of a sudden, I heard this weird, alien like sound in the distance. The dragon stopped it's advances on me and faltered back. I opened my eyes once more to see the dragon taking steps back while looking around in a restless manner.

"w-what?" I could not believe how this twist of fate is turning out. The beast quickly took to the air and hastily flew off. Before the dragon disappeared from my sight, it looked over its shoulder and stared at me. I do not know why it looked back at me, but I know for a fact is that whatever made that ominous noise practically saved my life. But I knew that whatever it is, it could be residing on this island that shipwrecked on.

"I need to get out of here." I muttered. Slowly recovering from a intense moment of facing my potential scaled executioner, I quickly got up to my feet, grabbed my hatchet and hurriedly made my way back towards the lifeboat.

When I got back into the the safety of the boat, the temperature was steadily dropping and the sun was going to drop below the horizon. I did not think that my time out there in the wild was going to go by so fast. There was not much I could use for comfort, besides the thermal blanket and this suit that was made out of the same stuff that divers use to preserve body temperature, but a little bit thicker. Pulling out the materials, the mirror drops to the floor. Picking it up, I could catch a good glimpse of myself. and I look like shit. My short hair was messy, My eyes are bloodshot, and my face was dirty. Now that I fully realized that the entire time I was here, I never checked up on my self. I knew I had the fit jeans and the plain black shirt from last night, but now that my clothes were dirtied and surprisingly in one piece. Although it does have an unpleasant smell to it. Knowing that the night will only get colder, I set up an area on the back of the boat with the blanket. Finishing my meal of ration, I got out of the boat to take care of some bathroom business. Off in the distance, that unnerving roar echoed out of the forest, making me nervous. Once done emptying my bladder, I went back inside and prepped myself for sleep.

I hope someone can come and save my ass from this ordeal, or hope that dragon does not find its way towards where i am...

Or maybe a pillow, I wouldn't complain if I get that instead to be honest.

.

.

"Hiccup! terror mail came in!" screamed Fishlegs. He opened up toe door to hiccup's workshop.

"Where is it from?" asked Hiccup as he received the rolled up parchment from the big viking. Hiccup opened up the roll and read it silently.

"So who is it from?" Asked Fishlegs. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprised.

"Fishlegs, this is a report of a large explosion of some sort of metal ship somewhere near melody island." Fishlegs looked at hiccup with concern.

"Could it be viggo?" Hiccup turned around and pondered in though.

"It could be his ship, but if not, there could be something useful over there that could benefit us against viggo."

"what do we do hiccup?" Hiccup turned back to Fishlegs with a confident stare.

"You and I will leave tomorrow morning to check out what it is" Fishlegs gave a nod and left the workshop. Just out of earshot, he was calling for meatlug for something.

"Something feels off..." Hiccup shook off the odd feeling of this report. He placed the parchment on his workbench and left his workshop, preparing himself for his night patrol before going to sleep...

* * *

 **I am rusty as fuck hooohh lol.**

 **So yea, I chose melody island for a reason. If you know your locations for when they had to go here in "race to the edge" series, congrats, you found one of the many that I plan to mix in this story. or mix with my dude aha.**

 **So I am keeping the regular parings as intended. Although iffy for snotlout due to him actually fancying one of the valkyrie women. I forgot her name but fuck it, ill do my research again later.**

 **and yea, that is a deadly nadder that I attempted to describe. It could be better, but right now, I am a few Heinekens in and im going to a group call for some SMITE action.**

 **Leave a review of any kind to help reassure me that there are people who are actually interested in this story. besides that, lmk how i done, i am open for criticism to help improve my writing skills.**


	2. blind side

**yea, a sloppy start, but whatever though, worth a shot lol.  
**

 **Now if you get a wiff of what might happen, congrats. If not, then the future chapters will help clear things out.**

 **I did read a couple reviews from my other stories and was surprised when people say that my stories are "quality work" on this website. LOL i don't know about that, I know a better story writer by the name 'shinjihiroku' on this website that wrote an unfinished masterpiece to an unholy level of plot and smut. So far, that is my inspiration for a well written story. Even if his profile is extinct, His stories are still there, just idling.  
**

 **oh yea, I am doing my research on what is what and this and that just to make it more accurate for everything. which is the lifeboat stuff, im basing it off a YT video by JeffHK's "whats inside a lifeboat", the particular dragons and what they do from the wiki and from the scrual race to the edge main website for additional information. If you like, you can check out that video just to figure out where i got the idea of what the hell is in a closed lifeboat.**

* * *

If I only had something more comfortable to sleep on, instead of this hard, metal floor.

But considering my situation, thank god I had some kind of cover from the outside elements. Reason is that when i woke up to take care of some morning routine, It was pretty damn chilly outside.

"considering it is cold right now and it is in the summer months right now, I would say that wherever I am at, is gatta be somewhere in the middle of the south pole and the equator." I muttered as i took a bite out of the rations. " but it makes no god damn sense on how I drifted that far, right?" From what I recall, if my geography is correct, the Caribbean is suppose to be closer to the equator than to the south pole. Euughh, I should not be worried on where the hell I am at. I need to focus on trying to get me some real food and start creating signals of some sort.

Finishing my 'meal', I tossed the trash away in the 'trash can'. I am labeling this as the official trash can for whatever trash I create. grabbing the hatchet and heading outside, the sun has just gotten over the horizons and is steadily warming up the surrounding areas. "whelp, time to see if I can create some kind of fire big enough for whoever passes by." With that said, I started searching for fallen sticks and dead shrubs to to chop up.

It did not take very long to gather the necessary tinder for the soon to be fire. Making several rounds back and forth from the forest and the beach, I managed to get a decent amount of tinder to get a fire going. Piling up the smaller shrubs on the bottom and placing the larger sticks and shrubbery on top, the prepping for this fire is almost complete.

"Now the only problem is to figure out how the hell to start it." I may not have done any boy scouts back in my younger years, but I have been camping on multiple occasions, so the basics of setting up camp and whatnot is what I am knowledgeable of. but the thing is that I usually bring some matches or some flint in order to start fires for camp. I could do the stick and string method, but I think wasting whatever nylon rope I got would be bad. Although...

"I do got a nice amount of signal flares to cheat the process of starting it." If I read that list correctly, I do have about five or so signal flares and some smoke flares expendable for my leisure. Deciding that I would rather be off sacrificing a flare than look for a good stick to start a fire with, I went to grab a flare from within the lifeboat. I brought out the container that contained the flares instead of grabbing one, just because I'm curious on what else is in here.

"Alright, lets see what kind of candy i got from this goodie bag..." popping the lid open, From first glance, There all look similar in in their own way, but there are distinguishable differences that separate one from the other. One flare is long and used to shoot into the sky, another one creates large amount of smoke, and another is one you can place anywhere on the ground. And there are a bunch of the little ones from what I counted. Taking out one hand flare, i closed the lid and placed them next to me.

"alright, so how do you use this..." Reading the instructions on the side of the flare, it was fairly easy to understand the steps to light the flare. I unscrewed the top of the cap and yanked the cap off the flare. As soon as the cap was yanked off the flare, it sparked and came to life with a decent sized flame. Now with that done, I stabbed the flare under all the tinder and readjust the pile to cover the flame. Soon after, the tinder caught on fire.

"fuck yea." I took a step back and admired my pile of sticks and shrubs slowly catching on fire. "now that is taken care of, lets see if I can make use of that fishing tackle." I placed the flare container back inside of the boat and fished out the tackle box. " haha, fished."

Apparently, I am going to do more thinking outside of the box in creating a fishing rod. But thanks to me being stranded on a island instead of being stranded out there in the middle of the sea, I can make use of a branch or something as my fishing rod. Probably best if I just fished at that pond that I saw before than to fish here at sea, just because whatever I create will not cast far at all.

"But, I better make it quick in catching something there, last thing I need is another dragon or some kind of predator scaring the living shit out of me." With that said, I snatched the tackle and the hatchet and followed the path I created towards the pond.

Along the way, I did chop down a large stick from one of the trees that would be perfect for a rod. It would bend with a good amount on tension, but will not snap. Before proceeding towards the pond, I double-checked the area just to make sure that nothing would be lurking around and run up on me when im creating this pseudo fishing rod. Now that I was close enough to the water, I could clearly see within the water. Besides my reflection of my mildly dirty face, I can see fishes of all kinds and sizes swimming around. With a smirk, I plopped down at the edge of the pond and got to work cleaning the stick and cut off any small twigs with the knife. Once cleaned, I popped open the tackle and dumped out the contents.

"Well that answers my question." I said as I grabbed the spool of eight pound line. Besides the spool, there were small hooks with different kinds of sinkers. there was a small thing of thin nylon rope for whatever purpose and three screw rings. Although, I do not know why they need screw rings for stranded out to sea but I am not complaining anytime soon.

With that said, I screwed in the rings into the stick. One near the base of the stick, another halfway up the stick, and the last one near the tip of the stick. I then feed the line through the rings , cutting a good amount at the tip and leaving a long piece at the base of the rod. I clamped the smaller sinkers to the line and tied on the hook with a basic fisherman's knot.

"Now with that done, lets see this bad boy put in work." Checking out some the bait that the tackle provides, a good white one would be enough to snag one of the bigger ones. With that in mind, I baited the hook, wrapped the excess line at the base around two of my fingers, and cast my line. It, surprisingly, Did not take that long before I got a bite on the line.

"Wooah there! This thing is putting in work!" I tugged the rod and out came a decent sized fish. It looked like a sea bass, but its patterns were different in color. I grabbed the fish firmly and gently unhooked the fish. "oh bet, I even got the the bait still on the hook." The fish felt easily like a three pounder. Placing the fish nearby and recast my line into the water.

I did this a couple of times, occasionally putting on more bait on my hook and making sure that the caught fish is still in its little pile I created. I got at least four good sized fishes before deciding that should be well enough for me. Putting back the materials, except the rope, back in the tackle, I started to clean up and prepped myself ready for leaving.

"Alright, now that I have well enough for a good meal, I should start making my way back." I bore small holes near the tails of the fish and fed the rope through them, thus creating an easier way to carry the fish on the way back. With one hand holding the hatchet and the fishing rod and the other holding the fish, I was ready to get back to camp.

"I swear, if my buddies were here to see how creative I am becoming they would-" It would seem that my luck today was ready to take a lovely nose dive straight into hell. When I tuned around, I was met with a damn dragon looking at me curiously. Although different from the one I ran into yesterday, this one was a bit bigger than that one. It had a long, thin snout with teeth coming out of the sides of its mouth, its amber cat-eyes were behind the horn-nostrils looking at me, studying me up and down. It had two long, horns that were ribbed all the way to the point, had these blue frills on the back of its head that turns into a lighter shade of blue the further away it is from the base. Its body was long and slender with thick hind legs and small arms, it had a layer of underbelly scales that sticks out at the chest area. it had three large spines protruding from its back and a fin on its back. both the tail fins and the back fin were the same coloration as the frills. The wings it had had such a beautiful array of shades of colors and patters of yellow, orange, and blue. To say this dragon is beautiful to the point that it reminds me of the unique butterflies that usually see in the summer. I could be staring and admiring this dragon's beauty all day if not, well, since it is a dragon that i have no fucking clue on what the hell it is going to do next.

The butterfly dragon eyed me curiously, but mainly eyed the fish that was slung over my shoulder. It made slow movements towards me, although I do not if its movements were predatory or curiously, I took a step back out of fear for every step it took towards me. I do not know what this dragon's hidden motives are, bit I hope to god that it does not make me its next meal.

Then its did its chirping. I was stunned at how this dragon was creating a enchanting high pitch that seems to be part of a melody. But the way the dragon's vocal pitch almost sounds like...

"It almost sounds like the same dragon that roared yesterday." I said, speaking out loud. The dragon stopped its progression towards to me and tilts its head curiously to me. Reeling back at the sudden quick, bewildered thought of this dragon knowing what I am saying, I decided to test my theory that came from the blue.

"You might not know it dragon, but when you let out that roar before, it has scared away another dragon that almost ended my life." I said. The dragon only tilted its head the other way, still confused. Feeling in debt of this dragon, I slid the rope of fish off my shoulders and slowly pulled one of the fishes off the rope. I slowly took a step forward and took a knee slowly.

"It's not enough for what you have done, but please accept this as a small token of gratitude for saving my life." I said as I slowly placed the fish in front of me. Right when I attempted to stand back up, the dragon made its move towards the fish in front of me. Out of panic from the sudden movement, I dropped my things and stumbled back and fell on my ass. The dragon gobbled the fish whole and proceeded to make its move towards me. I let out a yep as it got closer to me. Out of fear, I closed my eyes and once again, prayed that this will be a quick death. I could hear the beast breathing through its nostrils in front of me an the smell of something bad coming from its breath. It got closer and closer to me until...

It nuzzled and purred? What? I slowly opened my and peeked at the dragon causing this. The dragon halted its nuzzling and backed off with a happy look on its muzzle, as if it is thanking me.

"I do not why you did not kill me Dragon, But if this is a trick and you are just playing with me, it's best that you just kill me now." I said. The Dragon just did one of the those 'smile with your eyes' kinda thing and let out a chuckle. Kinda a chuckle, more of a gruff chortle but whatever. Taking this moment as an opportunity, I picked myself up off the ground.

"As much time we have now dragon, I really do need to get going. I do have a fire that should be burning as we speak." I said as I picked up my belongings from the ground. When I was bending back up, the dragon reeled up from its crawl position and sat on its haunches. I did one of those confused frowns and squinted my eyes at the dragon. Now why I do this, I got no idea why, but I find it appropriate response to something extremely wild or dumb happened. Or when something happens in such a bizarre way.

"That is some adorable stuff you got there." I chuckled. "Although I need to go." I then started my backtrack to my pseudo, hopefully temporary home. Before I hit the tree line, I heard the dragon let out a low croon. In response, I smiled over my shoulders back at it. I don't know if the dragon saw it or not, But it was only a split second I did it before disappearing behind the shrubs.

I guess you could say that it was midday with the sun directly above me. So to assume that catching these fish back to back was just all luck. Although it did use most of my bait from this tackle. Besides that, talk abut that bizarre event, right? To think that Big ass dragon would be more docile that what it appears. Guess you can say this is one of them prime example of judging a book by it's cover. Or i could just be lucky that I was lucky to be on it's good side. I shivered at the thought if the situation went straight to hell. I do have to thank whoever is watching over me in this shitty situation.

I was brought out of my conversation with myself with yelling. It appears that whatever is yelling, it's coming from where the lifeboat is. With a sudden thought of maybe a dragon has gotten inside my lifeboat and was raiding it was enough to make my anxiety kick in a little. "I swear to god, if I am right, I am going to have to kill one of those things." Picking up my pace, I started to jog back.

When I got back, It was not a dragon that was there, But a boat. Specifically, a viking ship, steadily coming towards my position on the beach. A rush of happiness wafted over me, but was quickly shot with worry. Reason is that I have no idea what the hell a viking ship is doing out here and don't know if these people are either friendly or not. Honestly, I do not want test my luck and holler at them, but at the same time, if these people are scavengers, the say goodbye to my rations and everything useful that I have so far. Once they got close enough to the beach, they deployed two small boats, with about four or so people manning them. To what they look like, If you know what vikings look like, with the horned helmets and fur clothing of all kind, that would be it. They had this symbol of a red fist pointing to the sky that was painted on their sails. I would either say that these people were rebels or a guerilla faction. I could be wrong on both ends, BUT now is not the time to figure what is right or not. right now, It either I play the waiting game and figure out what their motives are, or confront them when they start planting their feet on the beach. Honestly, I would rather hide, but with all the materials in that lifeboat, abandoning that damn thing will be a huge loss to me.

"Hurry up ye buffons! Time is of the essence!" One of the vikings screamed. There were a lot of chatter and banter between these vikings and to say from what I can see, these guys were fuckin' built! Once they got to the shore, they quickly hopped off and started to spread out. " You there! start searching over there!" One of the bigger ones with a huge war axe said. Assuming this is the leader and how i get mixed vibes from these guys, i'd say this dude is the head honcho of this group. Soon as he said that, not only the guy he told, but the rest started to scatter all over the place and unluckily for me. One with an axe and a wooden shield with iron trimmings was coming to where I as hiding at.

"Ahh shit." I muttered. Tossing all the stuff I had in my hands, except the hatchet in my hand, I flipped the for-now weapon to it's blunt side of the head and readied myself for a surprise attack. For now, I want to keep the element of surprise on my side, or try not to kill someone. I don't plan on attempting to kill a being. Sure I have taken a bunch of lives of fishes and that one time I was with friends in hawaii and went boar hunting, but i am not too sure how i feel about taking a life of someone else. I mean, if it is going to be me or him, I'm sorry, i want to live too my friend. When the vicing was close enough, I took him by surprise by fully extending myself and bashing him on top of the head with the hatchet. It let out a loud 'twang' as I hit him over the head. He let out a grunt and a moan as he toppled forward into the buss where I'm at. Quickly, I snagged the shield from his body and readied it in my left hand.

"Alright, now lets see if my good ol days of when I was a kid kicks in." I said after adjusting the strap for the shield. Peeking out of the bushes once more, I could see eight more vikings scouring the beach. some were examining the lifeboat, some were attempting to open the smash crates and the rest are either patrolling or paired with the ones scavenging, except the leader, who is standing idly watching his men. There were two unique vikings who were equipped with bows and both of them were near the lifeboat.

Alright, with that in mind of everyone's position, best is to take out anyone who comes close to the forest edge. Or I could wait till they spread out a little more and I could easily confront them one by one. Ill bit my tongue on 'easy' just because I don't know jack shit about dealing with these people. Course I did some basic boxing training with one of my close friends back then, just enough to how to throw proper straights, hooks, uppercuts, body shots, etc. Even developed an awkward stance for defending myself. Hopefully, I am agile enough to dodge these beefy ass people.

Soon after, They did manage to spread out on the beach, but in pairs of four in opposite directions. Deciding that The group that had the pair of archers were going to be easier to be taken care of, I went down to where they were at all while sticking to the natural cover of the forest.

"What kind of ship you reckon this might be?" The first archer asked. The second archer shrugged.

"Whatever kind of ship this was had to be a high end kinds ship with all this." The second archer replied. "Although, I have never seen a kind of ship like there ever." The first archer agreed with him while eyeing one of the broken pieces of the hull of the ship. The other two vikings went on a little bit ahead and checked out one of the creates.

Taking this as an opportunity to move in, I slowly emerged from my cover of the shrubs and made my way behind the first archer. Grabbing the hatchet with both hands, I swung the hatchet like a pick axe into the top of the head of the first archer. He went out like a light. The sudden metal-on-metal contact noise from the hatchet and the helmet made the second archer jump in shock from the sudden bang. Taking this opportunity while he is stunned, I did another overhead swing and brought it down on the second archer's head. Both of the viking archers went down on the beach in a crumpled heat, successfully knocked out.

"Whew, now to finish off the other two." I sighed as I steadied myself. Readjusting the grip on both the shield and the hatchet, I rushed the viking closes to me and swung the hatchet to hit the side of the head of the first one, successfully knocking him out. The other viking took noticed of his comrade crumbling before him quickly readied his battle axe in his hand.

"oi! what are you doing!" Screamed the viking. I looked towards him.

"Simply defending myself man." I smirked towards him. The viking Quickly rushed me with an overhead swing of the axe. Seeing His slow charge up before swinging, I back-stepped a bit until he overextended himself and swung too hard into the ground. Taking this opportunity of an opening, I put all my weight on my right foot and launched myself at him, successfully shield bashing him. The viking lost grip oh his axe and was knocked back in a daze. With a side swing from my hatchet, I bashed him in the head, which whip-lashed into the sand in an unconscious state.

"Alright, now to take care of the rest of these guys." I said as I huffed and recollected myself from the quick skirmish.

"Oi! Take care of that man!" I turned around to see the viking leader pointed towards me with his war axe and six of his vikings rushed me while letting out a war cry. Ah shit, I must have miscounted for how much vikings there were, or backup arrived from another boat. One on one, I might have a chance, but anymore that two or so, I might as well start creating my will right where I stand.

"Yea no fuck this!" I bolted the other way, down the beach and ran towards one of the larger ship debris. As I was running, couple of green tipped arrows whizzed by. "JESUS FUCK!" One almost nailed me from the back of my head, practically grazing me as it went by. Taking that as motivation to hurry my ass up, I put all my efforts into just running. Once I was close to the large metal pieces, I took a sharp turn and scrambled behind cover. I clenched my teeth as I felt the adrenaline pumping throughout my body. Fight or fight senses are going off in my head telling me to continue running, but my logical side would tell me that running will not help at all on this island. Therefore, the best thing I can do is use whatever wits I have and take care of them before they stomp by ass. I peered around the corner to see that the vikings were closing in fast, but one archer viking was standing back and continuously firing arrows at my position. One arrow got dangerously close to where my head was at, in which made my pull my head back into cover.

Now what to do to get my dumbass out of this situation. The only way to get out is to fight back. Fuck, I should have picked up one of their axes in replacement for this hatchet. Sure it is doing work, but a regular battle axe has more reach.

I did not have much time to talk to myself as two vikings rounded the corner and charged at me. The one closer towards me swung with his sword while the other one attempt to circle me with his sword or his own. I ducked out of instinct and the sword grazed my head. Out of retaliation, I swung my hatchet to where his knee at. He let out a scream when the hatchet embedded itself within his left out the hatchet,the viking fell on his back and screamed in pain as he grabbed his leg. What I did not know was that the hatchet had the sharp side on front and with everything going so fast, I did not know at all. What I did know was that there was another guy in my blind-spot on my left, but it was already too late for me.

"Take this you scum!" The viking yelled as he swung at me with his sword. I attempted to put up my guard up once more, but due to me being late on my timing, the shield roughly took the brunt of the force and went straight down into the ground, taking advantage of the moment, the viking smirked and launched a left hook to my face. Stunned from the shield being knocked down, I felt the full force of his fist making full contact to the side of my skull.

If me being stunned from the shield knocked down from my hand, this damn hook to the side of the head surely did.

"I got you now!" he chuckled as he readied his sword over his head, ready to chop my head in one swing. But before he could bring it down on me, a hand came from behind and gripped his arm.

"Hold on, I should get some information from him before killing him." The leader said to the viking. He let out a grunt of annoyance and lowered his sword. He sheathed his weapon and went to me. This viking and another viking picked me up by my arms and held me there, unable for me to move my arms even if I wanted to.

"Now." He said as he pointed his war axe at my head. "Tell me what happened here or else." I gritted my teeth in irritation, mainly just how I could be just staggered with just one punch to the head instead of my situation. Then again, me being heavily outnumbered and swarmed was going to be a matter of time.

"What does it look like? Its a fucking shipwreck you dumbass!" I yelled as I glared at him. The viking snarled and hit me hard with the bunt side of the axe, right where my ribs are at. I let out a scream as felt my body rocked to the side from the force of the hit.

"Enough of your games! Tell me what happened here!" He asked once more. I only chuckled and grinned at him.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb? A shipwreck send me here, thats all there is to-" I swung at my side harder then before with the axe, my body let out a sickening crack from the blunt force and I screamed in agony. The viking only smirked at my display of agony before him.

"I told you no more games fool! So much for that 'tough guy' act huh?" He chuckled as he raised his axe once more, this time the blade in front. "Now perish!" I could only stare and heave at him due to my side burning like hell. Although, guess that the only thing I pray and hope wherever I go will be better than this shitty situation. I closed my eyes and awaited for his axe to cleave my ass in two...

 _ **RRRRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR**_

"DRAGON" One viking yelled. I then heard multiple spitting sounds and a couple screams of vikings being cut short abruptly.

"Dammit!" The leader seethed. "Everyone! Back to the boats!" I felt the vikings on my sides drop me into the sand, in which I let out a groan as I fell on my right side. thank god its not the other side. Every time I breathe, the pain on my side will flare up. That may be an understatement. It more of a constant throbbing of invisible knives digging into my side. All I could do was groan in pain and control my breathing.

Although the sight before me was something to behold. If I wasn't crumpled here, I would be concerned at such scene. There was amber splatter everywhere and two vikings encased in amber. I then see the same dragon landing right in front of me, the same was at the pond, Shooting another thing of amber towards the viking. The dragon quickly rushed towards me with this look of concern in it eyes. I attempted to speak, but all that came out was a hack of a small amount of blood and me flinching in pain from the sudden contraction of muscles. The dragon whined in displeasure before reeling itself back and turning its attention towards the vikings, who I would assume, would already be back on their boat and rowing fast back to their ship.

The dragon roared once more, but did not give into the chase. Instead, It stayed close to my body. I have no clue why this dragon chose to save me, I have barely met this damn thing. But, I Am thankful for the damn thing for saving my life. At this point the pain has subsided a little bit, making it easier to breathe without getting the feeling I'm getting shot. Taking my chances, I steadily attempted to get myself on my feet. My attempts did not go unnoticed as the dragon whipped around and and looked at me worriedly. The dragon brought his muzzle towards me and I instinctively reached for it for support. I gripped the horn at the end of the muzzle with my right hand and pulling myself up. I winced in pain from the sudden movements, but it died down a little bit now that most of my weight is on my legs.

"Thanks a bunch, Dragon" I said as I smiled. The dragon let out a happy purr in response. Soon after, a large high pitch screeching sound was heard off in the distance. Catching the attention of both me and the dragon, We looked towards the viking ship to see a multiple dragons dive-bombing from above with..

With people on their back?

 **Pov switch (hiccup)**

"Toothless! plasma blast!"

Toothless shot a searing hot blast of plasma hitting the ship below, creating an explosion and launching a viking or two in the air. To the left was Fishlegs commanding Meatlug to spit out molten magma towards the boat that were returning to the viking ship. To the right, the twins were gassing and blowing up the reinforcement ships from behind. Toothless pulled up and twisted around, releasing two more plasma blasts at the belly of the ship, successfully causing the ship to slowly sink.

With Toothless quickly regaining altitude and stopping in midair, I could now see what is left of this battle field. Soon after, the twins with their Zippleback and Fishlegs with his Gronkle flew up to where I was at.

"And that is how it is done boys and girls!" Tuffnut yelled as he finished his sentence with a laugh.

"Yea, just another day cleaning out the sea, right Hiccup?" Fishlegs said. I only chuckled from his weak joke.

"Now, Lets go check out why they come guys." I said. But before I could direct Toothless to move, Fishlegs pitched something while pointing towards the beach.

"Uhh, Hiccup, I think that's why!" Confused, I squinted my eyes at the beach, but what I saw was a Death Song on the beach And what it appears to be someone next to the dragon.

"Everyone, lets see what is going on down there." With that said, Me, Fishlegs, and the twins soon flew down towards the mysterious person with the Death Song.

 **Back to regular POV**

"Ahh shit." I muttered. The three dragons in the sky with people on their backs were descending down towards me. I looked down at the dragon that was offering me support. "I don't know if they are the good guys or not, but I hope to god they are the good ones." The dragon Only reassured me by nuzzling into my side lightly. Soon after, These people landed before me. Both me and the dragon stopped our advancement and just stared at them as they came in. The one on the black dragon hopped off and stood before the rest of his group. His hardened face quickly changed to a look of concerned when he saw what my condition was.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. I smiled.

"If it was not for this dragon here, I would have died." I replied, but finished hacking up some blood. The dragon only looked at me helplessly and it goraned at me. "Although, internal bleeding from my cracked ribs might end me." Right after I said that, My vision went blurry and I collapsed onto the floor. I could hear the whimpering of the dragon next to me as well as the shouting of the guy I was talking too. Apparently, I was bleeding out a lot more than I thought and I'm losing conscious because of it. Slowly but surely, the ground became a very comfortable place to be as I slipped into a slumber...

* * *

 **I actually got into the zone for writing this out, took like two days and hella hours to pump this one out, but shit, I typed this fucker out like it was a research paper that was due by the end of the week lmao.**

 **Now, I need improvements. That's a must. So if you got any constructive criticism, please lay it on me, regardless if it is bad or not. Half of the motivation is the idea for this story and the rest is those who want to see it going on. Although that could be said with the rest of my stories that i lost the vision for.  
**

 **although, I see the ending for this bad boy and i am adamant about writing this one out.**

 **Anyhoo, im off for the next chapter.**


End file.
